


Black

by digitalAlchemist



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and so is keith, i am weak for black lipstick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalAlchemist/pseuds/digitalAlchemist
Summary: Keith and Lotor are preparing for an evening date together, but they get a little distracted along the way.(I wanted to write smut, but felt like it needed context. /shrug)





	Black

Keith watched from the bedroom as Lotor pulled a variety of amusing faces in the bathroom mirror, trying to get his makeup right.

“Do you need a hand in there?”

Lotor responded with a grunt, too focused on his eyeliner for anything resembling speech - they were going out for a dinner date in two hours, and Lotor was convinced that wasn’t enough time to get ready. He’d already scrubbed his face clean twice, and was on his fourth attempt at getting his wings _just the way he likes them_.

Keith, meanwhile, had already changed into his suit trousers and shirt. He was perched on the edge of the bed, checking his emails and occasionally glancing over at his boyfriend - who was currently wearing nothing but a pair of tight boxers and a scowl on his lips. Even if he was a huge drama queen sometimes and spent far too long trying to make himself look perfect, Keith was incredibly fond of Lotor and he loved him dearly.

But sometimes he really did take far longer than necessary to do things.

“Am I even?” Lotor had leant out of the bathroom, staring right at Keith. He carefully scrutinized Lotor’s work, eyes flicking left and right, until he nodded and gave a curt thumbs up. “Thank you; it feels like I’ve been on these for an eternity.” He smiled gently before returning to the neon white of the bathroom lighting.

“Don’t worry, you look great!” Keith offered some encouragement before returning to his phone.

Half an hour later, Lotor re-appeared from the bathroom fully dressed - a deep red waistcoat fastened over a white shirt, a black bow tie around his neck and some pinstripe trousers to complete the look. Keith whistled in appreciation as Lotor stepped into the bedroom, standing up to meet him halfway and pull him into a hug.

“I was right - you do look great.”

“Oh, stop it. It’s not like this is the first date we’ve had.” Lotor smiled despite himself, taking Keith’s chin in his hand and gently guiding him into a kiss. “Are you nearly ready? We can leave a little early, get some drinks?”

“Uh… yeah, pretty much. Just need to get my jacket... and...” Keith’s speech slowed to a halt as he continued to look at Lotor’s face. “Fuck… you’re really making me feel things here, Lotor.”

“Things, Keith? What kind of things?” His eyebrow raised, smirk lifting the corners of his now-black lips.

“Do you… always wear lipstick?” Keith’s throat was drying up as arousal began to bubble through his system.

“It’s a rare treat, but I thought it would look good tonight. It suits, no?”

“It suits. A little too well...” He was shuffling back towards the bed, sitting on it when his legs bumped the side of the mattress. “Is it durable?”

“I should hope so, it was awfully expensive. Why do you ask?”

Keith was already midway through unzipping his trousers when Lotor finished speaking. “Because I really need you to get me off right now.”

Lotor rolled his eyes, lopsided smile returning to his face. “You are insatiable, young man.” He stepped closer, dropping to his knees as he approached the bed. “Make it quick though, okay? We still have to go out tonight.”

“You know I’m never quick, Lotor. But I’ll try, just for you.”

“I’m flattered. Honoured, even.” His lithe fingers were already pulling Keith’s semi-hard cock from his pants, giving it a few light strokes as he nuzzled into his leg. “I see you’ve started without me.” It didn’t take long to get Keith fully rigid, and Lotor nestled closer to his crotch.

“I couldn’t help it, you’re just…” Keith reached down, tucking some stray locks of Lotor’s hair behind his ear. “You are gorgeous.”

Lotor hummed as a smile tugged at his lips, sending pleasant vibrations along Keith’s skin. He placed a gentle kiss to Keith’s flushed tip before opening his lips and slowly taking his length into his mouth. Keith groaned quietly, his hand sliding up to grab a fistful of silver as his cock disappeared into Lotor; when he pulled back, a thin line of lipstick remained where his lips had been, and with each bob forward the line went further and further down his shaft.

Keith’s vision blurred into a swirl of colour - between Lotor’s black lips and black fingernails, his beautiful violet skin and the burning aqua of his eyes, Keith couldn’t work out where to look. Instead, he closed his eyes and tipped his head back, letting the rush of adrenaline and pleasure flow through him. He could hear his heart beating loudly in his ears, and when Lotor slid his tongue along the base of Keith’s dick he felt the moan leaving his lungs, loud and wanton and _filthy_.

“Fu-fuck, Lotor…” He wasn’t even trying to quieten down, and he didn’t care at this point - his boyfriend was the prettiest thing he’d ever seen and he was currently on his knees between Keith’s legs, pulling him apart little by little. Keith almost screamed when he felt Lotor’s nose bump against his stomach, his eyes flying wide open to look down at him - Lotor’s eyes were shut tight, his breathing heavy and his fingertips digging into Keith’s thighs as he deepthroated his entire length, pre-come sliding down the back of his throat and blood thumping in his head.

A few seconds passed before Lotor pulled back, letting Keith’s cock go with a lewd pop and a gasp for air - tears were sliding down his cheeks, leaving a trail of ruined eyeliner as they fell, and a thick string of spit connected Keith’s throbbing erection with Lotor’s abused lips; still coated in black and shining with fluid.

“You… You taste so good, Keith.” Lotor’s eyes were half-lidded, the yellow of his sclera peeking through the black borders of his makeup, aqua irises piercing through the haze. “Can I… have another bite?”

Keith rushed forward, grabbing another tight fistful of Lotor’s hair and yanking him down to slide his cock between those black, sinful lips once more. Lotor barely had enough time to let his jaw go slack before Keith began to fuck into his mouth, his balls slapping loudly against Lotor’s skin. With one hand bracing himself against Keith’s thigh, Lotor reached between them to palm at his own erection - he was moaning loudly around the cock in his mouth, taking deep, shuddering breaths as he looked up at Keith. His eyeliner was well and truly destroyed by now, but at this moment he didn’t care - Keith was stunning, lost in the throes of lust watching his dick piston in and out between Lotor’s lips.

“Lotor, I-I’m not gonna last much longer.” Keith bit his bottom lip, trying to prolong his pleasure as much as possible. “I’m gonna fill you up, okay?”

It wasn’t much of a warning, as it turned out - a couple of heartbeats later, Lotor felt the sticky seed coat the back of his throat as Keith hit his climax and came hard, his legs shivering with the force of his orgasm. He continued to fuck Lotor’s mouth as he rode the wave of his high, only pulling out when he was completely spent.

“That was… amazing.” He released a heavy breath and fell back onto the bed, panting quietly.

“Quite.” Lotor stood up, wiping his face with the back of his hand. “But not only have you ruined my hard work,” he pointed to his face, “you’ve also made me spoil these pants.” He pointed to the dark stain on his trousers. “So now I’ll have to take even longer to get ready.”

“It’s okay, I can wait. As can dinner.” Keith threw Lotor a lazy smile, face almost radiant in his afterglow.

“This had better be the best date ever, Keith.” Lotor smirked, pushing Keith onto his back before wandering back into the bathroom and shutting the door.


End file.
